c'est simple: oui!
by Maryluny
Summary: Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi? Non Potter... Dit Lily... Non!... Lily?... Potter!... Tu veux etre ma copine? OUI POTTER,OUI! Ok...


_**C'est simple: oui!**_

disclaimer : JKR...

X-X-X-X-X

_- Lily? Tu... hum... Tu veux sortir... avec moi? _

_- Non, Potter..._

_- Lily, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi?_

_- Je t'ai déjà mille fois dit non! Entre-toi ça dans la tête une fois pour toute!_

_- Lily, tu veux être ma petite copine?_

_- ... Potter...!_

_- Lily..._

_- ...tu..._

_- ...veux..._

_- ...sortir..._

_- ...avec..._

_- ...moi..._

_- ...?...- OUI Potter, oui! T'es content? OUIIIII!D'accord... Maintenant je fais quoi? Répondre serait une idée assez intéressante. Mouais, à mettre dans la colonne ''envisageable''. Parce que, entre-vous et moi, le '' OUI Potter oui! T'es content? OUIIIII!'' n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais. Enfin, entendons-nous bien, Lily n'est sûrement pas d'un romantisme dégoulinant, mais quand même, un petit effort n'aurait pas été de trop... Et puis, je suis tellement habitué à ses ''non'' exaspérés que c'est ce à quoi je m'attendais...- Bien maintenant que tu ne parles plus, je peux y aller?... Merci!_

_Eh, une petite minute, mademoiselle. C'est pas parce que je ne sais plus quoi dire qu'il faut en finir là! Attends! Mais attends merde! ''Dis-le à voix haute...'' hum...- Lily! Attends!_

_- Quoi encore?_

_- Tu euh...Dire que, normalement, on peut me qualifier de quelqu'un de grandiloquent!- Tu euh quoi Potter?_

_- Tu étais... sérieuse?Je n'aime pas l'air qu'elle fait en ce moment, vraiment pas. En fait, plus j'y pense et moins je l'aime.- Maintenant qu'on y est, pourquoi pas?_

_- euh... Ok.Brillant, vraiment brillant James! On peut dire que tu as le souci de la qualité en ce moment. Si j'étais une fille je tomberais immédiatement dans mes bras, je me pâmerais en gloussant stupidement et en battant exagérément des cils.- À tantôt alors._

_Là, elle est vraiment partie... et je suis toujours au milieu du couloir à ne rien faire, comme essayer de la retenir ou l'embrasser fougueusement ou lui dire à quelle point elle est belle ou... Enfin_

_C'est que, voyez-vous, elle est belle. BELLE. Belle. **Belle. **Bel-le! C'est **la** plus belle. Elle a de longs cheveux roux, on dirait de l'or, une touche trop foncé, qui coule doucement sur ses épaules. Ils ondulent légèrement et, quand il y a de la lumière, ils brillent de mille feux. Souvent, quand elle est concentrée sur un devoir quelconque, la tête penchée sur le côté, ils glissent sur ses épaules, balayent sa gorge et ses seins, et elle finit par les repousser d'une main impatiente sans se rendre compte à quel point elle peut être sexy à s'en damner._

_Et je ne parle que de ses cheveux, parce que je peux parler du reste pendant des heures._

_Je ne me souviens même pas de la première fois où je l'ai vue. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je la vois, elle m'apparaît encore plus belle que la fois d'avant. En fait, la seule chose dont je peux me souvenir quand je la regarde, c'est que je l'aime. Éperdument. Follement. Amoureusement... Je l'aime. C'est tout.Ta gueule Potter. Retrouve-la. _Super idée!

_Ma grande, c'est pas en t'enfuyant que ça va régler le problème! Voyez-vous, j'ai un méga problème. J'ai dit oui! Normalement, "oui" veut dire quelque chose de bien. On s'entend que oui soit positif et non, négatif. Mais dans le contexte où moi, je parle (enfin, parle est un grand mot) avec Potter, "oui" est négatif et "non" est positif. Parce que "non", c'est la paix et "oui", c'est l'enfer. Et moi j'ai dit oui, donc l'enfer, il n'y a pas deux minutes._

_Parce que ça fait un peu plus de 4 ans que j'ai droit à sa rengaine ''Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi?'' ce à quoi je réponds "non". Pour être franche, la première fois le "non" à fuser avant même que je puisse penser à quoique ce soit. Enfin, je le connaissais à peine et j'avais 13 ans... Un garçon de 13 ans veut une petite copine pour voir ce que ça fait de donner des becs mouillés et frimer devant ses copains. Et je n'aime pas les frimeurs. En fait, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Mais il y a deux jours, Wenda, ma meilleure amie, à tout fait changer._

_Parce qu'elle m'a demandé pourquoi? Pourquoi je lui donne pas une chance. Je déteste quand il embête les serpentards, surtout Rogue. Et il est très arrogant. Trop paon pour moi. Il désobéit aux règles juste pour le plaisir. Il fait souvent des blagues idiotes. Il a tout plein de défauts. Mais il est aussi vraiment mignon. Et Brillant. Il est doué aussi. Et passionné. Têtu. Surtout têtu en fait. Et puis, comme la dit Wenda, s'il veut depuis aussi longtemps, en essuyant les refus et en pillant sur son ego pour demander encore, c'est sûrement qu'il veut vraiment. Non?_

_Mais ce n'était pas de cette façon que ça devait se passer. J'avais tout planifié. Je devais l'amener dans un endroit discret donc pas un couloir où tout le monde peut voir et entendre. Je devais lui dire que c'était un essai, et que je ne tenais pas à ce que l'école entière soit au courant, les copains proches d'accord, les autres, ça les regarde pas, mais là... il est peut-être rendu dans la salle commune en train de crier que j'ai dit "oui" à qui veut l'entendre. Je devais aussi lui dire que je le laisserais à la moindre méchanceté gratuite, donc on tape pas sur les serpentards s'ils ne l'ont pas vraiment cherché .Et il tape peut-être déjà sur un serpentard en ce moment..._

_Mais ça faisait 5 fois depuis ce matin qu'il me le demande. Vous vous rendez compte? CINQ fois! Une ce matin en se rendant en métamorphose, une autre durant la pause, encore en enchantement, puis après en Potion, et maintenant dans le couloir pendant ma ronde de préfète. Et je ne suis pas l'incarnation de la patience. J'ai dit "oui"... Pas d'une façon diplomatique mais... quand il m'a demandé si j'étais sérieuse, je me suis dit que j'avais qu'a dire "oui" encore, c'était pas si compliqué la première fois...- Lily?_

_Merde!- Hum?_

_- Je euh... je peux faire ta ronde avec toi?Il n'est pas supposé... mais c'est mon nouveau petit copain... ça va sûrement m'empêcher de faire mon travail comme il faut... mais il faut qu'on parle aussi... Décide Lily, décide!_

_- Oui.Tu vois que quand tu te mets à dire oui, ça sort tout seul après.- Ok._

_Mais maintenant? C'est vraiment pas simple hein!_

_Surtout que j'arrive pas à parler, et que, pour une fois, Potter ne dit rien.- Et bien.._

_- Alors voila...C'est sûr, maintenant que je me décide ENFIN à parler, faut qu'on le fasse tous les deux en même temps. Et l'absurdité de la situation nous fit rigoler tous les deux, mais en tant que gentleman, il me laisse y aller en premier.- Vas-y d'abord Lily._

_- hum... Ok.Et le silence règne en ces lieux...- Bon je me lance, mais ne m'interromps pas!_

_- Promis._

_- Alors je veux bien te donner ta chance. Je veux dire... J'ai parlé avec Wenda et elle a raison. Si tu veux encore, c'est que tu veux vraiment. Mais je t'avertis, pas de mauvaises blagues, ou tu vas le payer Potter! Je ne veux pas de méchanceté contre les serpentards, et laisse Rogue tranquille, je ne veux plus que tu te vantes aussi, ni de risques stupides pour un pari idiot! Et je ne veux pas que tu m'empêches de faire mes devoirs ou mes obligations de préfète. D'ailleurs, je veux que tu fasses tes devoirs aussi, compris! Je ne veux pas non plus que tu entres dans la grande salle demain matin en criant que tu sors avec moi, ça ne regarde personne! Alors tes copains et les miens, c'est tout. Autrement, on oublie Potter. Et... et voila que je parle sans arrêt...- et c'est tout en fait._

_- ok...Bien, tout est dit._

_Allez James, dis autre chose que ''ok'', tu es quand même pas débile à ce point. C'est que, dans ma tête de demeuré, un jour, je lui dirais d'une façon extrêmement viril: '' Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi?'', elle me répondrait d'une façon extrêmement sexy et mielleuse: '' bien sûr, mon amour'' et on s'embrasserait à en perdre la raison. Je sais, je sais, c'est une utopie plutôt idiote, mais bon, je suis un ado tout plein d'hormones en folie.- Alors euh... on fait quoi maintenant. _

_Débile. Comme tu dis._

_- J'en sais rien, moi, Potter.On pourrait commencer par supprimer le Potter, pour mettre James... et peut-être en arriver à chéri... Ouais, faut pas rêver quand même.- James._

_- Hein?_

_- Mon nom, c'est James. Et comme maintenant on... Enfin, tu pourrais dire James._

_- C'est vrai, alors d'accord... James._

_- Merci. Je peux te prendre la main.J'adore quand elle rougit.- Tu sais, pour retourner à la salle commune..._

_- Oui.Et bien, ça m'a peut-être pris 4 ans, mais on a l'air bien parti...- Dis Lily, tu crois que je peux t'embrasser avant qu'on arrive?_

_- Oui._

_C'est vrai que c'est simple quand on s'y met..._

_

* * *

_

_C'est tout. Je suis pas trop heureuse de la fin, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a sous la main... ou plutôt dans la tête._

_Alors c'est ma 4e OS, et j'ai l'air parti pour en publier une par mois! On se voit autour du mois de mai?_

_Si j'ai des personnes qui lisent cette fic, et qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mes autres fics, comme ce sont des OS, je n'ai pas répondu mais je tenais à tous-toutes vous dire merci! Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup._


End file.
